Star Struck
by DiGiKat
Summary: I wrote this in Seventh Grade. I'll work on more, and add to the begenning, ne? reviews apreciated. You can flame, just not to harsh


DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Okay? So don't sue! This just happens to be something I was forced to write in school, and it turned out to be pretty good.  
  
We were staying in Florida for a summer break. Just as I was finishing my smoothie my cell Phone rang. I answered it. It was a young woman who seemed depressed and worried. I told her not to worry and she could tell me everything. She said her name was Lilly M. Rowez. Apparently she was an "almost famous" actress. I was astounded when she said she lived in Hollywood, California.  
  
"OK, I will be on the case as soon as I find Holmes."I said.  
  
I saw him, he was ordering another pina-coloda. That, I thought, is the last time I ever bring him here. Even though we have been here for a month, He is still pale. I told him about the lady. He said to call and get us plane tickets. I did. The plane left three hours later. I had talked Holmes into coming with me to get him a cell phone. Since he didn't have one.  
  
When the plane got there we checked in our luggage. It was an eight-hour flight so I was relived that I had the wireless Internet on my laptop. I chatted with my friends that I haven't seen in forever. When we arrived I panicked.  
  
"Sherlock, since you are the detective mastermind, what kind of transportation are we using? We have A LOT of money in our pockets but no car. We cant buy one because we are always traveling", I said.  
  
"We will use the rental car service", he stated wearily.  
  
"Do you think they will let us?" I replied "Last time we used the service, the car ended up falling off a cliff falling down and landing in the ocean", I said.  
  
Long story, don't ask.  
  
* * *  
  
So we arrived at Miss. Rowze's house. I nearly fell over. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. There were curtains of yellow, and a huge flower garden.  
  
"Wow".  
  
"I agree. Shall we proceed?"  
  
"I guess".  
  
He stopped walking turned around and said in a very clear voice," A detective never guesses."  
  
"Um, you seem to have forgotten something. I am a 13-year-old 8th grader that won a contest to work with you. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. But, you liked how good I was at helping solve the mysteries."  
  
"Well then-", he began, in his know-it-all tone, but was interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Miss. Katie St. Clair?" said a woman's voice from behind Holmes.  
  
"Yes I am his assistant. He and I had just arrived".  
  
If she hadn't popped in and stopped him I would be out of work. Thank you, I silently prayed, thank you. The inside of the house was even more ravishing than the outside. I was like, I hope we stay here and not at that hotel.  
  
"Thank you for coming so soon on such short notice, I am in much dept."  
  
"Don't mention it", I said.  
  
So we talked about the case some more. Apparently she had a rough history. Her mother and father were killed and she kept getting threat calls from the supposed killer. She said that he called this morning before we got here.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
  
"The usual, 'what's knew, how ya been, how do you wana die?'"  
  
"Harsh." I said.  
  
We stayed over night. Then in the morning Lily's butler made us breakfast. It was the best food I have ever had. Then Holmes surprised me.  
  
"Katie, since you are very responsible, I have decided to leave you here while I go and search for more evidence."  
  
Before I could respond he left. I couldn't believe it. I was working alone.  
  
* * *  
  
That night I heard screams. I began to think the house was haunted. Then I came to my senses! It was Lilly. I jumped out of bed. I first headed for the door then remembered my pepper spray. I grabbed it and went to the door. I listened. The screaming had stopped and I heard uncontrollable sobbing. I tiptoed to the sound. It was Lilly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was someone here, I swear." She was deeply frightened.  
  
" I believe you. Do you know were they were?"  
  
"In the base-meant."  
  
Before I could ask how she had heard them I was pushed out the door. I was really starting to suspect her.  
  
I had just reached the top of the base-meant stairs when I heard something behind me.  
  
"What the-?"I began. I never finished that sentence.  
  
* * *  
  
I must have been unconscious for hours. I had a pounding headache and my arms and legs were bound.  
  
"Nice of you to finally join me." Said an all-to-familiar voice. Yep, I was correct, it was Lilly.  
  
"Why exactly am I here? I mean, what would you want with me?"  
  
"Money." She said simply.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me little girl. I said Money. You are going to get me Thousands."  
  
I needed a plan. Let's see I'm 13 against a young woman. My legs and arms are bound together, I was knocked unconscious. She's most likely a criminal mastermind, and all I have is an eighth grade education with some experience in crime solving. My calculations, Mr. Holmes? I'm doomed.  
  
"What-ever. Look I really need to go to the restroom. May I please go?"  
  
"OK." She said, "hold on."  
  
Wow that was pretty easy. I may not be doomed after all! I also had my extra cell. Sherlock told me to keep one in my pocket every where I went. So, here is my plan, I go into the rest room, use the phone to call the police then call Holmes. Right? Wrong. I can't do that, she'll hear me. I turn on the water and talk! I have it all figured out. I'm a genius! She finally lets me go. I still act innocent and sweet.  
  
I went into the bathroom. I turned on the water, and called on my phone. The police said they would be here in 10 min. Holmes said he would be to. I waited for what seemed forever, praying in my mind she would be gone.  
  
I waited and left the room; she was gone when I came. I decided I would be safest in the bathroom, just in case she DID decide to return. I turned and began to reenter it when I heard her voice, yet again.  
  
" your very smart for someone your age." Her voice was creepy, I shivered, yet rolled my eyes.  
  
" I'm smart enough to figure that out all by myself," I said to her in my smart-alik tone I use with my mother," I don't need to be told twice." I heard her sigh, and the click of a gun. I could see my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I lost the color in my face. She giggled slightly.  
  
" I have just outsmarted the famous Sherlocks' partner! I am good!" She rambled on about that for several minutes. I began to pray that the police would hurry. I felt a wave of nervousness come over me. I felt extremely dizzy, and forgot about the gun she was pointing at me. I leant against the wall for some support but ended up sliding down onto the floor. She yelled at me, but the wave got stronger, the room got blurry and I slumped over.  
  
* * * 


End file.
